Misunderstood Parallel Feelings
by Yuunyanshi
Summary: "Kokkuri-san Kokkuri-san, does B-ko has a person she likes?". A faint love between two high schoolers, originated from misunderstandings and sorrow, that didn't have the chance to bloom. AB, oneshot.


It was the season where summer was yet to begin. Around the crowded corridors, there was just a single rumor being told.

It was an odd rumor, about a popular girl from the same school.

Look likes her fake appeared somewhere…

Everyone was curious and, by the middle of the day, the story had been heard, one way or another, by all the students.

In the middle of everything, a gloomy-looking boy was grinning.

All was procceding as planned.

The fact is, that fuss about the girl's fake was his doing.

The boy's name was A-ya, and spreading fake stories and rumors were some of his beloved hobbies.

If you ask why would someone do that, the answer would probably be "boredom". A-ya was bored with his normal and uninteresting everyday life.

But, in fact, there was this other reason for this specific rumor.

The rumored girl, the popular B-ko was, like A-ya, one of the Occult Club members. And every time the group meet at the old school building, she would drop her mask and act like her real self, that few people knew.

This fact, added to A-ya's research about doppel gängers the day before, were the key for his "B-ko's Fake" rumor. It was a perfect rumor.

But she thinks otherwise.

After class, A-ya headed to the music classroom at the old school building.

"…Hey"

"It's not just 'hey'… I really don't mind you bad tastes, but could you stop using other people as subjects?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"If someone saw you right now, wouldn't they think you're a fake?"

"I'm serious, if you don't stop now…"

B-ko was awfully angry.

A-ya thought that something like this could happen.

And he was fine with this.

After all, seeing the girl's reaction to his rumors about her was just priceless.

The way B-ko gets angry.

The way she calls his name in those situations.

The face she makes while being teased.

Her real self, that few people knew, being exposed without hesitation in front of him.

Everything about this B-ko was so priceless.

A-ya grinned.

He wouldn't dare to say any of that loud.

First, because the girl would probably think that it's another prank.

Second, because it would be bad for both of them, since B-ko is a popular girl and A-ya always tries to not be noticed, in order to be able to spread his rumors.

Third, because, of course, he was scared of being rejected and how it could mess with their friendship.

Yes, things were alright as they were.

A-ya was suddenly pushed from his thoughts when he felt his tie being pulled with strenght, almost getting hit by an angry B-ko.

Oh, right, she was still mad at him.

A-ya acted as always, C-ta made the situation worse and D-ne somehow calmed B-ko down.

Yeah, just another happy, boring day.

"Let's try it again."

…Or so they thought.

The now dark classroom was filled with both longing and fear. Even with the window open, the only light was coming from the TV.

On the table, a board and a single ten yen coin.

It was time for another attemp to get the Book and the Bookmark of Demise, throught Kokkuri-san.

"Is B-ko in love with someone?"

A-ya asked, not sure himself if the information could be useful for his rumors or if he was waiting for a negative answer, just to free him from this unwanted feeling.

The ten yen coin moved to "yes".

"So it's 'yes', hm? Uh…"

In the end, the answer wouldn't matter. If she didn't have a person she likes, it would mean that A-ya had absolutely no chance; but knowing that she does like someone wouldn't help that much, since she knew better guys than him.

"A-ya! You're the one who asked, so what's with this reaction?"

B-ko, blushing and embarassed, was no longer calm.

That was an unusual expression. A-ya could use that to spread a new rumor.

No, no one but their group would know about this.

"When I though about it, I wasn't that interest, that's all"

Sure, this should be the best answer right now.

B-ko wouldn't believe his feelings. Not yet.

Maybe someday she would know about them?

Or maybe the gloomy boy would just make everything into another e-mail that would never be send to anyone.

The only way to discover this would be if B-ko managed to understand the meaning behind her doppel gänger's rumor.

Those fakes are perfect mirrors; they know exactly how you are, even your most hidden feelings.

For someone like B-ko, that is always wearing a "perfect mask" in front of other people, that would mean being true to herself.

In other words, the boy used the rumor as a hint. If the girl would get it or not, it was unpredictable.

But, if she didn't, at least the story could help her if she got caught into a difficult situation. "It wasn't me, it was the fake", or something like that.

It was alright. They were young and still have a lot of time. Yes, they…

"Due to a single traitor, a 'fox', the game has begun."

The red moon can be seen out of the window.

The feeling of betrayal, from someone that he knew for a long time

The pain of being stabbed multiple times.

The lonely feeling of not being able to reach anyone.

The dispair of coming to understand everything way too late.

With the cellphone being held tight in his hands, A-ya start new e-mails.

This ones were meant to be send.

But it was useless.

The one adressed to his dear childhood friend couldn't be send.

And the e-mail for his secretly precious girl, couldn't be finished until his last breathe.

**—-**

B-ko ran to her room, closing the door and hiding under the blankets.

"That girl" was coming after her.

Soon, she would reach that room and open the door.

B-ko was crying. She was scared.

She didn't want to die.

Still, at that moment, the one that came to her mind was…

"Heeeelp me…"

"…A-ya"

And, after that, with a lovely "I'll protect you"… B-ko, too, was killed.

**—-**

Misunderstandings.

Broken hearts.

Missed paths.

Lost futures.

Regrets.

Despair.

_**CONTINUE?**_

_**YES / NO**_


End file.
